Draco Malfoy, are you asking me out on a date?
by JealousDragon
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Draco and Hermione go on a secret date to Muggle London and they have to encounter many things like staring girls, Hermione's mother, a horror movie and three shocked friends. Lots of fluff and romance. Please read and review! :) Rated T just in case…


**Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, own Harry Potter. All right go to the Queen.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! How are you this fine day? So here's a fluffy one-shot for you Dramione shippers! I originally intended to include this scene in this other Dramione fic I'm working on -7 Days of Detention (Hey, don't forget to check that out too, okay? Please? Pretty please?) but I was so much in a mood to write it, I thought why not just make a fluffy one-shot, you know? Ah well, I'll think of something else for my other fic XD**

**Note to all: 1: Lots of OOCness ahead. **

**2: Warning to all you angst lovers: Lots of fluff ahead so read at your own risk but don't say later I didn't warn you. **

**3: Forget that Hermione ever liked Ron in sixth year and forget that Draco ever got the job of assassinating Dumbledore and please ignore all the factual errors.**

**4: The movie featured in this fic is completely made up by me so no such movie exists in real life that I know of.**

**5: And lastly, I don't know anything about London as I've never been there so I'll keep things vague. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review even if it's just one word like 'Sucked.' Lol. **

**Anyway, enough babbling…**

**Here goes…**

Every student present in the Great Hall looked up from their delicious meals when the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon against her goblet which all knew was to indicate that the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore was about to make an announcement. Everyone stopped eating and waited in anticipation.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and smiled at his students, blue eyes twinkling brighter than usual. "Good evening to all," his voice boomed, "I profusely apologize for interrupting your meals which I'm sure were delicious. All credits go to our schools exceptionally talented and hard-working house-elves.

"Anyway, I have delightful news for you all. The staff and I thought that some of you don't have enough exposure to the Muggle world. Knowing the Muggle world is as important as knowing your own, my dear children. Because of that we have decided and since tomorrow is Saturday, we will let you go and explore the amazing world of muggles. Your timings will be morning ten A.M. to evening six P.M. Please note that only fourth years and above are permitted to go. You can do whatever you want. You will all be transported to Leaky Cauldron via Floo Network and from there, you're on your own. We are trusting you enough to let you off in the muggle world so we will be thoroughly disappointed if any of you cause any unnecessary trouble," he said the last part while eyeing the Slytherins, "You'll of course be allowed to take your wands but you're strictly forbidden to use them in public unless you're in grave danger or if there's an emergency. I will also suggest you don't use them in private as well, but that's entirely your choice.

"I would also like to inform you that those of you who do not wish to go can stay can visit Hogsmeade instead but I'm sure few will want to miss out on this wonderful opportunity. Those of you who wish to go are to report at Professor McGonagall's office at 9:45 A.M. as the Floo Network of her office will be temporarily opened. You are advised to wear muggle clothing and tardiness will not be tolerated. Note that whatever happens, you have to reach the Leaky Cauldron by 6:00 P.M. Yes, that will be it. Now please go ahead and have the rest of your meal. Enjoy!"

As soon as everyone resumed to eating their dinners, the excited chatter started. First, second and third years were looking at the older students enviously while the latter were discussing and making plans enthusiastically.

"This is awesome!" Harry said happily to his best friends, Ron and Hermione. He was so glad he would get to spend a day in Muggle London without the horrible Dursleys.  
"I agree," grinned Hermione. Sure, she loved Hogwarts and her magical life in general but she sometimes missed the place she originally came from. Maybe she'd pay her parents a surprise visit!

"Bu' gyz, I dunna anythig bout muggz," Ron said with his mouth full.

Fortunately, Harry and Hermione spoke Hungry Ron so they had no problem understanding what he said but Hermione was still disgusted.

"Ronald!" she reprimanded, "For the last time, swallow before speaking!"

He glared at her but swallowed his mouthful. "Anyway, like I was saying, I don't know anything about muggles."

"What are Harry and I here for, Ron?" Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll have a blast!" Harry said and then blushed, "Do you think Ginny will like to come with us?"

Hermione gave him a knowing look. Though Ron still had no clue whatsoever, she knew all about Harry's tremendous crush on Ginny Weasley.

"Of course," joined Ginny appearing beside Hermione, "I was about to ask you guys."

"Brilliant," Harry said, beaming brighter. Ron, on the other hand, still had no idea.

They, like everyone else, talked about their muggle trip for the rest of their meal. Hermione suggested places they could go to while Harry himself added a few. Ron and Ginny shrugged and let their friends decide as they hardly knew anything about Muggle London.

When it was time to leave, Hermione noticed she had left her copy of Hogwarts: A History in the library when she'd been there before dinner. But she distinctly remembered putting it in her bag. She shrugged and decided it was probably some misunderstanding.

"Guys," she said, "Go ahead. I left my book in the library. I'll meet you in the Common Room, okay?"

"Okay," they chorused and proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione rushed to the library, not wanting to miss out on all the interesting conversations going on in the Common Room.

She was out of breath when she finally reached the library. She headed to her usual, isolated corner where she always found peace and quiet. But surprisingly, her book was nowhere to be found. Where the hell _was _it?! She decided to inquire Madam Pince about it but was stopped in her tracks by a familiar drawl, "Looking for something?"

There was Malfoy smirking, holding up her tattered copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"Malfoy," Hermione acknowledged the blond boy, "Give me back my book."

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head, "Not so fast, Granger." He moved towards her until he had cornered her, his face was inches away from hers. She looked up at his bright silver orbs.

"You were the one who took the book out of my bag, weren't you?" Hermione accused him. She was almost certain what his answer was going to be.

"I had no choice!" he exclaimed, "Seriously, what has a guy got to do around here to get some attention?"

Hermione smiled at him lovingly and put her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. "You know you could've just asked me," she said looking into his eyes.

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For this," she replied as she touched her lips to his. She still felt a zing of electricity go up her spine when she felt his lips against hers like she had the first time. She could skip hundreds of interesting conversations going on in the Gryffindor Common Room for this.

It was a few heated minutes before Hermione realized something and abruptly pulled away.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, "We aren't supposed to do this here. This is the library, for Merlin's sake!"

"Who cares?" he said lazily as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"No" she said as she put a hand over his mouth, before she could lose herself in him again.

"Fine," he grumbled as he took a step away. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway," he started slowly, his cheeks tinging pink a little, "I was wondering if we could, you know, go to this muggle thing together. I obviously don't know anything about the muggle world and you know everything about it. It makes sense. Plus London's huge so there's very little chance anybody from school will see us."

He looked down at his feet. Hermione felt like her heart was about to burst with joy. She loved his shy side. Usually, he was so cocky and confident that whenever he was shy like this, which was extremely rare and brief, he looked adorable and she wanted to kiss him all over again. She restrained herself with difficulty.

She smiled at him mischievously, "Draco Malfoy," she said, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He started to protest but seemed to think better of it.

He smiled at her. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Hermione went up on her toes and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "I would love to go with you, Draco."

He grinned at her but the happiness was short lived as she realized something, "Oh shoot! I promised Harry, Ron and Ginny I'd go with them!"

His face fell with disappointment, "Can't you ditch those gorilla heads for one day? You hardly spend any time with me!" he retorted.

She knew he was right. She was so engrossed in her studies; she hardly spent any time with anybody, much less her boyfriend. Sure, they were secretly dating but it didn't mean she had to completely ignore him.

She frowned, not able to make a decision. Draco sighed and decided to make her decision for her, which was obviously in his favour. But he was going to do it his way.

"I promised I'd go with them, Drac –" he cut her off with a soft kiss but pulled away before either of them could deepen it.

"What do you think now?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Look Draco, I still don't kno –" he cut her off yet again with another kiss and lingered a little longer this time.

"Now?" he inquired.

Hermione glared at him. She was annoyed he was using this way of convincing her because he knew she couldn't resist it. He knew she couldn't think straight when he did that!

"Fine!" she snapped, "I'll come with you, okay?"

He grinned. "Now that's what I wanted to hear."

"But what will I tell Ron and Harry?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Tell them you changed your mind."

"They won't believe me," she groaned, "I was so keen about it during dinner that they won't believe I've suddenly changed my mind."

"Then tell them you feel sick, in the morning," Draco offered.

Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she considered it, "Yeah, I guess that could work."

"Right," he continued, "then we can go last, after they've gone so they won't know. Try to find out where they're going so we don't bump into them once we're there."

_That could work, _Hermione thought, _it was a perfect plan!_

She grinned at him teasingly, "Why Mr Malfoy, aren't we the sneaky one?"

He smirked at her and said smugly, "You forget, love. I'm a Slytherin."

She playfully hit his arm and said, "Anyway, now I should go. See you tomorrow. I'll send you an owl, okay?"

"Okay. 'Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Draco," she said, quickly kissed his cheek, took her book and left him in the library, staring after her, a small smile gracing his lips.

Merlin, he just _had _to fall for Hermione Granger, didn't he?

* * *

Everything had gone according to plan.

Hermione and Draco had almost got caught when they Floo-ed into Leaky Cauldron because apparently, Harry, Ron and Ginny had stayed back to talk to Tom, the innkeeper. Fortunately, they didn't see the couple as they carefully snuck out from behind their backs.

Hermione also had trouble convincing her friends that she was really sick and as much as she wanted to come, she was just too sick to do so. They had offered to take her to Madam Pomfrey but Hermione had declined insisting a day of bed rest would cure her. Then they had said they couldn't go and have fun when she was lying on her bed, ill but she finally convinced them to go and they begrudgingly left her side, promising to bring something back for her.

Once they were outside and far from the Leaky Cauldron, Draco turned to Hermione, "So what do you want to do?"

She grinned at him surreptitiously, "If you think we're going to visit tourist places, you are wrong because Dumbledore said we have to explore the muggle world, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

When Draco raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, she clarified, "We're going to do all the things a common muggle does. Consider yourself a muggle for today."

Draco tried not to shudder at the notion. He groaned and said, "Hermione, that's so boring."

She looked at him sternly and said, "Draco. Trust me."

"Fine," he relented, "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well," she replied, "I was thinking we could do some muggle shopping first and then go to a muggle home that is, my house then we could have lunch at some nice restaurant. What do you think?"

Draco looked horrified. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, "I'm not sure I'm ready to meet your parents yet."

Hermione waved his worry away as she said, "Don't worry. They're out of town. Yesterday, after taking Dumbledore's permission, I contacted them and they're going away for some business. And I always have a spare key to my house."

Draco noticeably heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin! Now what were you saying about shopping?"

"Yeah. I hope you brought enough money because I'm going to empty your pockets today."

* * *

Draco had been shocked when Hermione informed him they were going to walk and not Floo. He didn't understand. What was the point of walking when you could you just Floo? He was never going to understand this girl.

Hermione was in a bad mood when they started walking because Draco's good-looks were attracting a lot of female attention. She glared at them but they hardly even noticed as they were too busy ogling him. Draco meanwhile was as cool as he could be.

She intertwined her fingers with him when a particularly pretty girl eyed him seductively. Draco noticed this and smiled teasingly at Hermione, "Possessive, are we?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do when all these girls are eyeing you like a juicy piece of meat?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

"I think this ought to do it," he said as he leaned down and kissed Hermione on the lips. Immediately, all the girls glared at Hermione murderously.

"Great," she mumbled, "Now I'm their target."

Draco just chuckled.

After shopping, in which Hermione made Draco buy her four encyclopaedia-sized books, they headed to the Leaky Cauldron to floo to Hermione's house.

When they reached the Granger household, Draco noted it was a _lot _smaller than Malfoy Manor but much more homely. Malfoy Manor was cold and dark while Hermione's house was warm and fuzzy. It was foreign feeling but he liked it.

But all these thoughts immediately flew from his mind when he saw what was behind Hermione and he looked white as a ghost. He looked like he wanted to flee or possibly vomit.

"Draco," Hermione said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

He didn't need to answer her as Hermione heard behind her, "Hermione! What a surprise!"

Hermione's eyes flew wide in surprise and she turned to hug her mother, "Hi Mum! As glad I'm to see you, how're you here?"

"Well, I was feeling under the weather so I told your dad he should go alone," then she eyed Draco, "Who's this young man, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned and introduced, "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend. Draco, my Mum."

Draco quickly composed himself and thrust his hand out, "It's wonderful to finally meet you Mrs Granger."

Mrs Granger shook his hand and smiled at the boy's politeness and aristocratic looks, "The pleasure's mine, Draco."

Then she turned to Hermione, "Honey, you never told me you had a boyfriend."

Hermione turned beet-red and said, "I forgot, I guess."

Mrs Granger gave her a disapproving look and asked Draco if he wanted anything. He politely declined and Hermione offered to give him a tour of the house.

Jane Granger smiled at them as her daughter took the boy's hand and led him upstairs.

_Ah, young love, _she thought wistfully.

* * *

"Come on, I'll show you my room," Hermione said excitedly.

He smirked at her playfully, "Your room?"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

After touring the house, Hermione and Draco bid Mrs Granger farewell as they went to lunch.

Hermione took Draco to her favourite restaurant in London. After a delicious lunch and a trip to a zoo (where Draco looked at all the unfamiliar animals strangely), they still had two and half hours left.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked as they exited the zoo.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows, thinking what they could do in two and a half hours.

"I know!" she exclaimed, "We could go to see a movie!"

He had enough time to get out, "What's a moorvie?" before Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to Merlin knew where.

* * *

After explaining to Draco what a movie was, after much difficulty, Hermione skimmed the movie-timings and announced, "Well, there's a horror movie 'The Dark Night' in ten minutes we could see."

Draco cocked his eyebrow at her and asked, "Horror as in a ghost movie?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"What's the fun in watching a ghost movie when we see ghosts every day? Or have you forgotten Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick? Oh and that pesky Peeves," Draco asked.

"I know we see ghosts every day, Draco but seeing a horror movie is really fun and different!" she insisted.

"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason," he challenged.

"Well, the theatre's very dark and we could take corner seats," Hermione offered, smirking.

Draco looked like he'd just come to his senses, "What? Dark? Corner? Let's go to see this movie, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and thought, _Boys _as she and Draco went to buy the tickets.

* * *

Hermione was irritably tapping her foot as Draco's eyes were glued to the big screen.

"What the hell, Hermione!" Draco whisper –exclaimed, "Why's that girl going in the dark house? Doesn't she know it's dangerous? That creepy man is hiding there for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione glared at him, not very interested in the movie. "Draco," she hissed in his ear, "We're here. In a dark corner. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Just a moment," he said distractedly as he gawked at the screen with his mouth slightly open.

After twenty minutes, when Draco still wasn't paying attention to her, Hermione muttered "Oh, for God's sake," before grabbing his face kissing him. He seemed lost in the kiss for a minute when he suddenly remembered why he was there.

He groaned when he saw he'd missed the main part of the scene, "Now, look what you've done Hermione."

"I'm sorry, dear Draco," she muttered irritably but Draco was too caught up in the movie to hear her.

She sighed when she realized it was no use and put her head on his shoulder and tried to watch the film. She almost fell asleep at times because the movie just wasn't scary enough. Especially not when you wanted to make out with your boyfriend but he was more interested in a stupid movie.

Once they were out Draco said, "Wow! That was wicked!"

"I'm sure," she mumbled. Draco didn't seem to notice her foul mood.

It was fifteen minutes to six when they reached the Leaky Cauldron so they decided to wait it out. Hermione had considerably calmed down because she just wasn't capable of staying mad at Draco. Or anyone for that matter.

"Today was amazing," grinned Draco once they had settled in a booth.

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad. Now you know how fun muggles are."

Draco nodded, then smirked, "Hey, do you think maybe we should get a room?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, amused. "For fifteen minutes?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'm fairly quick."

She shook her head at him and said, "Draco Malfoy, you're impossible."

"But you know you love me."

"You wish."

"Oh really?"

"Absolutely."

"I know something which can make you."

"And what may that be?" Hermione asked knowing perfectly well what it was.

Draco leaned forward and slowly kissed her and all thoughts completely disappeared from her mind including the one that it was about time all the Hogwarts students were going to reach there. And it cost her. Very much so.

Draco and Hermione pulled apart when they heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny gaping at them, their faces masks of shock.

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron gasped in unison while Ginny squeaked, "Doesn't look very ill to me."

Oh, what the hell.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I do hope fluffy enough! Please, please, please review! It would mean so much to me! **


End file.
